


When The Weather Is Hot

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Logan take a trip to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Weather Is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/26917369447/i-hate-you-scott-panted-as-he-walked-out-of-the).

“I hate you,” Scott panted as he walked out of the ocean, dripping wet and miserable.

“That’s a little harsh.”

“Accurate. It’s absolutely accurate,” Scott complained as they reached the shore. Logan shook himself off like a dog, water flying everywhere.

“You needed a dip,” Logan insisted. “I helped out.”

“You dunked me,” Scott corrected.

“And now you’re pouting about it.” Logan smirked. “Our fearless leader, everyone.”

He was talking to an empty beach, but Scott scowled at him anyway. “Remind me again why I agreed to this?”

“Because you’re whipped,” Logan suggested. Scott’s frown implied that that was not a reasonable explanation. “Because you really want to get laid tonight.”

Still frowning.

“Because you’re mad for my cock?”

“I’m mad about something,” Scott confirmed.

He also reached out to punch Logan in the arm, barely hard enough to ache before it healed. Some people had no concept of respect for their elders. Logan grinned. “You know the best thing about swimming in the ocean?”

Even with the visor covering Scott’s eyes, Logan could tell that he was glaring suspiciously. “No,” Scott said.

“Warmin’ up afterwards.” Logan didn’t give Scott any time to start complaining about him or his lines. He just launched himself at Scott, tackling him to the ground before there was any time to object.

Didn’t stop Scott from fighting him all the way.

Nothing stopped him at all, in fact, until Logan finally got him to stay still long enough to kiss him senseless.


End file.
